Providence High School Presents
by Providencelover
Summary: Providence High school chorus and drauma separtment present a story of untimely love. A horrible incident puts everyone on edge. Please r/r NO FLAMES PLEASE!!


Providence High School Presents   
  
Summery: Providence High school Chorus and drauma department present a story of untimely love. A horrible incident puts everyone on edge.   
  
  
  
Providence High School Presents:   
  
Sydney Hansen smiled as she sat in the back row of the Providence High school theater, hopefully unoticed. Allie was having her audition for lead role in the play. The chorus and drauma department were teaming up and were going to present A Walk To Remember. Allie had talked about it for weeks. They'd been home from Chicago for a month now and the chorus was calming down with all its activites, until Mrs. R had decided to team up wht the drauma team and do A Walk To Remember. Allie had come bouncing into Syd's office all excited about how she was going to audition for the lead female role, Jamie Sullivan, daughter of the minister in North Carolina. Syd had helped Allie learn her lines and they had practiced over and over. Now the time was finally here, when that hard work would hopefully pay off.   
"....I will not be angry with God," Allie finished and preteneded she was running away from the boy on the stage, who was supposed to be reading the part of Landon, the boy that falls in love with Jamie.   
"Great job Allie!" Mrs. R said with a smile.   
Allie smiled nervously and walked down the steps. She ran to Syd and sat down beisde her, breathing a sigh of relief.   
"That was great!" Syd said giving her a hug.   
"Thanks," Allie said with a sigh. "I'm not getting my hopes up though."   
"Good for you," Syd said. "Are you ready to go?"   
"I want to stay and watch Ashley," Allie said. Ashley Suttun was Allie's best friend and was auditioning for the role of Landon's ex-girlfriend.   
"OK," Syd siad. She checked her watch, it was almost four and Allie still had a paper to finish. "But we need to go soon don't you have that paper to finish?"   
"Yeah," Allie whispered. Soon the auditions were over and Allie followed Syd out to the car.   
"We'll have to tell Joanie," Syd said as she started the car and backed out of the parking lot.   
"I know," Allie said.   
  
Soon they pulled into the drivewway and got out of the car. Allie burst into the house and found Jim and Joanie there preparing dinner.   
"Hey how did it go?" Joanie asked looking up.   
"She did GREAT!!" Syd said coming into the house, closing the door behind her.   
"I'm not getting my hopes up though," Allie said sitting down at the bar. "What's for dinner?"   
"Pasta," Jim said.   
"Yum," Allie said. She hopped down from the bar stool. "I'm gonna go finish my paper and get online."   
"OK," Syd said.   
Allie headed upstairs and threw her bookbag on her bed. She got Syd's laptop and turned it on. She clicked on AOL and then clicked on word, waiting for her paper to come up. Allie signed onto her screen name and checked her email. Then Rachael IMed her and the two started talking.   
  
Instant Messsenger between Allie and Rachael:   
  
Chicagofreak: Hey! Whats up?   
  
Skierlover: Nothing. I'm working on my paper. I just got home from auditioning for the school play, A Walk to Remember.   
  
Chicagofreak: You're in that play? That is soo cool. Can I come and see it?   
  
Skierlover: Sure! I'll let you know when it is and maybe your dad will let you fly here and stay a week or somethng. I think we're doing it spring break.   
  
Chicagofreak: Kewl.   
  
Skierlover: hey I gotta go though, I gotta work on my paper.   
  
Chicagofreak: OK, bye.   
  
Skierlover: Bye.   
  
Allie signed off of AOL and started working on her paper. Twenty minutes later she was finished and was printing it out when Syd's voice rang from upstairs.   
"Allie dinner," Syd called.   
"Coming," Allie called back. She put her paper on her bed and raced downstairs to join the rest of the family.   
"So Al do you think you will get the part?" Joanie asked as she sat down at her normal spot. She passed around the mashed patatos.   
"I don't want to get my hopes up," Allie said.   
"Good plan Al," Jim said. "Syd was in drauma in high school."   
"Please dad let's not go there," Syd said holding up a hand. "It was a bad experience."   
"The teacher inspired her to go into medicine," Jim said. "Ms. Lion was it?"   
Syd nodded.   
"She's still there," Allie siad. "She's a great teacher."   
"Yeah, she was," Syd said. "But acting was not my cup of tea."   
Allie laughed. She continued to eat her meal in silence.   
  
Outside the window Mr. Henderson stood watching the family eat and laugh, with his daughter. He'd seen her in Chicago but the police had taken him a way before he'd had a chance to explain. He knew he'd been drunk and he promised himself that he would never drink or hurt Allie again if only he could get her back. He watched as Syd hugged "his daughter" and cringed. He was going to get Allie back one way or the other and that was a promise he was not going to break. Mr. Henderson walked away from the window and ran behind the bushes, hoping he wasn't seen. He quietly got into his car a block away and drove out of sight.   
  
"Do you have more homework?" Syd asked as Allie helped her clean up the kitchen. Joanie was in the living room playing with Hannah and Jim was watching TV.   
"Not really," Allie said as she loaded the dishwasher. "Just to edit my paper and finish up some math."   
"Ok," Syd said. "I'm going to go change and I'll be in the living room if you need me."   
"Ok," Allie said and headed to her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed, paper in hand. She read through it and then put it in her binder. Sighing Allie got out her math homework and started working on it. Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door and Syd poked her head in.   
"How's the homework coming?" Syd asked sitting on the bed.   
"Done," Allie said slamming her math book shut. She sat up and leaned against the head board. "Mrs. R is gonna post the cast tomorrow."   
"Well don't get your hopes up," Syd siad.   
"I know," Allie siad, slightly annoyed. She yawned. "I'm so tired."   
"Why don't you go to bed, you've had a really long week," Syd said. "And tomorrow is TGIF."   
"Thank God its Friday," Allie sang. She laughed. "I'm gonna change into my PJ's and all that and then I might read a while before bed."   
"OK," Syd said. She got up off the bed and gave Allie a kiss on the cheek. "Love you kiddo."   
"You too," Allie said. She smiled. Her father had never told her he loved her and it was nice to finally hear those words after all these years. Allie changed into her PJ's and walked into the barhroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She stared at herself in the miror. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair hung loosely around her face. Allie spashed some water on her face and sighed, she needed to sleep, and she was planning on doing just taht.   
  
The next morning Allie was standing at her locker when Ashley came running up to her.   
"They posted it," Ashley screamed   
"Who did I get?" Allie asked excitedly.   
"Let's go see," Ashley said. The two girls ran to the cast list.   
Allie searched for her name and smiled. "I got Jamie." She couldn't belive it,it was a dream come true.   
'And I got Landon's ex-girlfriend," Ashley said. the two girls high fived each other. "This is soo cool."   
'Who has Landon?" Allie asked. She looked on the cast list. "Kyle Burns."   
"He's the hotest boy in school," Ashley said. "You get to kiss Kyle Burns, no way. I wish I was in your shoes."   
"I can't wait to tell Syd," Allie said. She smiled. She hoped she would be able to make it through the day without the excitment overwelming her.  
  
At the clinic:   
  
Syd was siitting in her office eating a quick lunch when there was a knock at the door. She looked up to see Josh in the doorway, a bag in his hand.   
"Hey!" Syd said standing up. She went over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Josh and Syd had been going out for the past month and a half and tonight was the antiversery.   
"Ready for tonight?" Josh asked.   
Syd wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Yes, of course! I've been thinking about Allie all day."   
"You did tell her not to get her hopes up didn't you?" Josh asked.   
"Of course!" Syd said. "Going back to work?"   
"I brought you some desert," Josh said holding up a bag.   
"You're so sweet," Syd said smiling. She took the bag from him and looked inside. "Ew, I have to eat one of these."   
"I gotta go," Josh said. They shared a quick kiss. "I don't want to be late for classs, Allie is in my sixth period."   
"Tell her to meet me here after school," Syd said.   
"OK," Josh said and walked out the door.  
Syd closed the door and leaned against it. She had the best boyfriend in the entire world.   
  
Mr. Henderson sat in his car, keeping a low profile. He was planning on getting Allie back by the end of the week and he knew that if he didn't act fast he would be back in jail and would never get another chance. Chicago had been a nightmare and he didn't want to go through that again. He watched through the window of the clinic, as Dr. Syd Hansen sat in her office. She would definetly be the first one to go.   
  
Providence High:   
  
Allie slammed her locker shut and went out to join the rest of her friends. She saw Josh walking toward her and sighed. He had a big grin on his face, like he was up to something.   
"Syd told me to tell you to meet her at the clinic after school," Josh said.   
"You didn't tell her i got the part did you?" Allie asked.   
"Not a word," Josh said. "She said she was thinkinig about you a lot though."   
"Can I skip your class and go tell her?" Allie asked hopefully. "I've been dying to tell her all day."   
"Sorry kiddo but just because I'm dating your family member doesn't mean you get special privlidges," Josh said.   
"Rats," Allie muttered. She walked over to the bleachers and sat down. Would this class ever end?   
"What were you talking to Coach about?" Ashley asked breaking into Allie's thoughts.   
"Nothing," Allie said. "I just want to go so I can tell Syd I got the part." Allie sighed. She liked Josh but she hated gym.   
  
Finally after what seemed like hours gym class was over. Allie quickly changed and almost rant to the clinic. She burst through the door and found Syd at the front desk.   
"Hey!" Syd said. "How was school?"   
"You will not believe what happened," Allie said. "I got the part of Jamie."   
"Congratulations," Syd said smiling. She gave Allie a hug. "I'm so happy for you. When are rehearsals?"   
"They start today at five till eight," Allie said. "So that way lids can do their homework and get it over with and have a break and then go back for rehearsals."   
"Do you have homework?" Syd asked.   
" A little," Allie said. "I'm gonna go study in your office."   
"Ok," Syd said. "I'll be threw in time to take you back to the school."   
"Ok," Allie said and walked back to the office. She threw her book bag on the couch and sat down with a sigh. She couldn't wait to get started on her lnes, to work with the cutes boy in school. Allie shut her eyes and dreamed of being on stage, of being kissed b Kyle Burns. Allie snapped out of her daydream and got out her books for homework. She opend her binder and began working on her math. By four she was done and went out in fonrt where Syd was finishing up with a patient.   
"All done?" Syd asked.   
"Yep," Allie said.   
"So whose playing Landon?" Syd asked as she walled back toward her office.   
"The hotest boy in school, Kyle Burns," Allie said with a pleased expresssion on her face.   
"Wow," Syd said. "I remember I was never very good at acting."   
"I love it," Allie said. She smiled. "I can't wiat to get started."   
  
At the high school:   
  
Allie raced into the theater. It was five o'clock and she was ready to get rehearsal started. When she walked into the theater she saw Ashley and Kyle on stage.   
'And the star finally arrives," Kyle said really loud.   
'Shut up," Ashley said giving him a look.   
Allie laughed and climbed up on stage, script in hand. She'd spent most of the afternoon and lunch memorizing her lines.   
'Let's start with the part where Jamie and Landon are at the lockerm," Mrs. Lion, the drauma teacher instructed. "Allie I want you to look at Kyle with a kind of why are you talking to me look/  
"Ok," Allie said. She held up the script and waited for Kyle to start his lines.   
"Jamie can I talk to you?" Kyle as Landon asked.   
"Mr. Carter, I've known you for years and you've never been the first person to come and say hello," Allie as Jamie replied.   
"Well I was wondering if you could help me with my lines," Landon siad.   
"Since when do you ask me for help?"   
"Just this once," Landon asked.   
"I'll pray for you," Jamie said   
"Jamie please," Landon begged.   
"Ok but on one condition," Jamie said. "You have to promise you won't fall in love with me."   
"I can do that," Landon said.   
"And cut," Mrs. Lion cut in. "Great job you two. In about a week you'll be off book."   
"What's off book?" Allie asked.   
"You don't need your script anymore," Kyle said.   
"Oh," Allie said.   
  
At eight Syd came to pick Allie up and they drove home. When they got home Allie went straight up to her room and changed into her PJ's.   
"How did rehearsal go?" Joanie asked. "Are you hungry?"   
"Yeah," Allie said. "Rehearsal went great." Allie followed Joanie downstairs and Joanie warmed up dinner. "Is Hannah asleep?"   
"I put her down a few minutes ago," Joanie said putting a plate in front of Allie. "She was wondering where you were."   
"I'm going to be getting home late for the next few weeks," Allie said. "Ms. R wants to have five o'clock rehearsals so we can have time to do our homework and stuff and get a break from school."   
"That's wise," Joanie said.   
Then Syd came into the room. "I'm going to go change." Syd headed for the guesthouse. She stood in front of the mirror and sighed. She was so happy that Allie had gotten the partof Jamie. Then she thought she saw someone in the window. She went over to it and looked out but saw no one there. Shrugging Syd got out some clothes and went into the bathroom. She turned on the water and waited for it to get hot. The next seven weeks were going to be hard on all of them, especially Allie.   
"Be careful dear," Lynda Hansen said appearing beside her daughter.   
:"Why?" Syd asked, confused. 'Am I going to get in an accident mother?"   
"Just be careful," Lynda said and the she was gone.   
Syd shrugged and finished getting dressed. She went into the house and found Allie on the couch watching TV.   
"Going to bed soon?" Syd asked.   
"Yeah," Allie said. "Thank god tomorrow is Friday."   
"Amen," Joanie sang.   
"Night," Allie said and headed for the stairs. She got under the covers and closed her eyes, a smile on her face. She'd done well at rehearsal today and she couldn't wait for opening night.   
  
A week later Allie had been to seven rehearsals and had most of her lines memorized. Mrs. Lion had told them that they'd begin blocking and setting the stage. Allie was standing by h er locker when she heard a very familiar voice behind her.   
"I need to talk to you," Kyle said.   
Allie turned around, getting into character, she said," Mr. Carter I've known you for years and you've never been the first one to come up and say hello."   
"Allie this is serious," Kyle said. "I don't know any of my lines and we have six week to learn the stuff."   
"And you expect me to help you?" Allie asked. "Sorry but I'm not sweet Jamie Sullivan and I dnn't go out with guys who are older than me."   
"Come on Allie stop being difficult," Kyle protesteed. "Are you going to give me a condition or something?"   
"No but I am going to tell you that you can't come over to my house, Syd would so not go for it," Allie said.   
"Are you talking about Dr. Hansen?" Kyle asked as he fell in step along side Allie.   
"Yep," Allie said as she stopped outside her sixth period class. "See you after school." Allie went into the classroom leaving a very confused Kyle in the hallway. She sat down in her seat next to Ashley and got out her notebook.   
"What was Kyle talking to you about?" Ashley whispered.   
"He wants me to help him with his lines," Allie said almost laughing. "Isn't that crazy."   
"Ok you know that Kyle is a junior and he never talks to Freshman?" Ashley asked. "And you're doing a play with him."   
"So, its not like I'm going to date him," Allie said as kids started to file in the classroom. "We'll do the play and he'll go back to his friends and never talk to me again."   
Ashley nodded. "You do a have a point."   
"OK class quiet down today we are going to learn..." Ms. Brock began.   
Allie sighed. Would she ever survive this day?   
  
During rehearsal the scenes for act one were blocked and Allie sat backstage waiting for it to be her turn. She was going over lines when Ashley came running up to her.   
"Why are you late?" Allie asked. "They're doing the part where Eric and Landon get to jump off the bridge."   
"I had to finish a test," Ashley said. "I'll see you in there."   
Allie nodded and continued reading over her lines. Finally after like twenty minutes they were ready to block the scene where Allie would sing only hope.  
"Are you ready Al?" Mrs. R asked.   
Allie nodded and got in position. She'd been over the song and the movements a hundred times and knew them by heart. She started singing her voice rick and full.   
While Allie wwas singing Syd came into the theater and sat down in the back. She had agreed to be a backstage parent and also help out with set design.   
Finally the song ended and everyone clapped. Allie smiled and ran off the stage toward Syd.   
"That was GREAT!" Syd said. She gave Allie a hug. "Is rehearsal over?"   
"Yep," Allie said. "I just have to go grab my stuff."   
"Ok," Syd said. She watched Allie go and smiled. Allie was a great singer and actress, she had so much pational. Finally Allie came back and the two headed for the car.   
"So what's for dinner?" Allie asked as Syd unlocked the car.   
"Joanie is home fixing it right now," Syd answered. She climbed into the car and Allie got in on the other side.   
  
Mr. Henderson watched from afar as his daughter and Syd Hansen drove off into the night. He couldn't wait until the moment when he would have his daughter with him again, and that moment was soon he could feel it. Mr. Henderson smiled evily and started his car. He drove out of the parking lot and down the road, toard the direction of the Hansens. Syd Hansen was going to pay for taking his daughter away from him. He turned onto the road that led to the neighborhood and parked behind some trees. The plan was ready to be put into action and he knew the perfect time do do it, opening night.   
  
Inside the house Allie was doing the last bit of homework while Syd was warming up dinner.   
"Kyle sure is a good actor," Syd said as she sat a plate of pasta in front of Allie. "I saw the last scene you'll did."   
"Yeah," Allie answered not looking up. She sighed and put down her pen. "He's a junior Syd, after the play is over he's going to go back to his normal life and forget all about me."   
"Maybe things will work out for you like they did for Landon and Jamie," Syd said. She shrugged. "Hey you can dream. Here, your dinner is ready."   
Allie put away her homework and sat down to eat her dinner. Then Hannah and Joanie came into the room wearing matching PJ's.   
"How'd rehearsal go?" Joanie asked as she picked up a grape and popped it into her mouth.   
"Great!" Allie said taking a sip of her juice. "The show starts March 31st- April 2nd.   
"Wow you only have three more weeks of practices," Joanie said.   
"I know," Allie said. "Syd can i invite Rachael to come see it. Its the weekend of easter and I think she'd love it, she loved the movie."  
"Thats a good idea," Syd said. "Why don't you call her this weekend."   
"I"m gonna go get online since its Friday," Allie said. A few minutes later she finished her dinner and hopped down from the stool. Putting her plate away, Allie headed for her room.   
"Don't stay up too late," Syd said standing at the bottom of the stairs.   
"I won't," Allie promised and disappeared into her room. She sat down at the computer and booted it up. After it was booted up Allie clicked on AOL and signed onto her screen name. She checked her email really quick and then noticed that Rachael was on. Allie smiiled and quickly typed in a message to her friend.   
  
Instant Message between Allie and Rachael:   
  
Chicagofreak: Hey! How's it going?   
  
Skierlover: Great! Just got home from rehearsal. We only have three weeks till we perform. Hey I need to ask you something? Do you think you'd be able to come see it?   
  
Chicagofreak: When is it?   
  
Skierlover: March 31st through March 2nd.   
  
Chicagofreak: I'll have to ask my dad but I'm sure it'll be OK.   
  
Skierlover: Awesome!! So what's up with you?   
  
Chicagofreak: Nothing Much. I'm just hanging out. I was supposed to go out with my friends but it got too cold so I decided to stay in.   
  
Skierlover: How's Ella?   
  
Chicagofreak: Doing good. She's getting into everything like always.   
  
Skierlover: Hehe. I bet.   
  
Chicagofreak: Will you call me tomorrow so I can ask my dad if I can come see the play/   
  
Skierlover: Yeah, sure. I'll call you around one, noon your time. Are you not doing anything tomorrow?   
  
Chicagofreak: No, I kinda have a cold so I'm trying to take it easy. I've been busy with school, helping at the hospital and hanging out with my friends. Plus with Ella...   
  
Skierlover: Yeah, I understand.   
  
Chicagofreak: Do you have any plans tomorrow?   
  
Skierlover: I might go to the mall or something. Its supposed to rain so Syd and I might stay home and watch movies.   
  
Chicagofeak: Kewl. Hey I gotta go, my dad needs the computer.   
  
Skierlover:OK bye. Ask your dad about the play.   
  
Chicagofreak: I will. bye.   
  
Allie signed off AOL and got out her script to go over her lines. She sighed and laid down on her bed, thinking about Kyle made her heart leap. He was so cute and sweet, well he was when he was on stage with her but that was just his character. Then Allie heard Syd's voice from downstairs.   
"Al do you want to watch a movie with us?" Syd called.   
"Yeah," Allie called back. She tossed her script on her bed and went downstairs. She found Joanie and Syd sitting on the couch watching TV. 'What movie are we watching?"   
"How about Legally Blonde?" Joanie suggested.   
"OK," Allie said. She went over to the video cabient and found the movie. She popped it into the VCR and sat back on the couch next to Syd and Joanie.   
"Were you talking to Rachael online?" Syd asked.   
"Yep and she's going to ask ber dad if she can come to the play," Allie replied. "I hope she can."   
  
The day of opening night:   
  
The day of opening night the cast was in the theater going over last minute directions and doing one more dress rehearsal. Allie and Kyle had just finished the scene where Landon kissed Jamie for the first time and Allie's lips were still tingling. They hadn't practicecd that scene before and Allie didn't know how her reaction was going to be.   
"He's a great kisser," Allie said as she sat at the bar eating an early dinner. It was five and Allie had to be at the school, stage makeup and clothes in hand. "When is Rachael coming?"   
"Their flight arrives tomorrow and they're coming to the evening show," Syd said. "I'm going to drop you off and then I have to run by the clinic. I'll be there by six thirty though to help get everyone settled."   
'Ok," Allie said. She quckly finished eating and grabbed her stuff. "Is Joanie here?"   
"She's coming," Syd said grabbing her keys. "She is going to come by the clinic and pick me up."   
"Oh," Allie said as she got in the car. She threw her stuff in back and put on her seat belt.   
Syd pulled out of the driveway and onto the street. Ten minutes later she pulled up at the school. "I'll be there by six thirty and if I'm not you can send out the hounds."   
Allie laughed and grabbed her stuff. She opened the door and stepped out of the car. "Will do. Bye."   
"Bye," Syd said and drove off.   
Allie walked into the building and walked back to the chorus room. She walked in to find Ashley, Jessica and Kyle sitting in chairs talking and hanging out.   
"Hey," Ashley said. "Are you ready for tonight?"   
"As ready as I'll ever be, " Allie said. She sent a look toward Kyle. "Syd is coming around six thirty to help us get dressed and stuff."   
"That's good," Jessica said. "I'm so nervous."   
"Allie and Kyle are the ones who should be nervous," Ashley remarked. "They have the lead."   
"Shut up," Allie teased. She smiled. She couldn't wait for tonight.   
  
At the clinic:   
  
Syd walked into the empty clinic and headed for the office. She needed to get some last minute paper work done that was due the next day. Sighing Syd threw her bag down on the couch and st down at the desk. She got out a pen and began working, keeping an eye on the time as she worked. She was so proud of Allie and couldn't wait to see her up on stage, performing the part she had worked so hard for. Then Syd heard the front door open and listened. She glanced at the clock, it was thirty after closing unless Izzy forgot something. Not thinking anything about it Syd continued to do the paperwork. The footsteps came closer and then the office door opened. Syd looked up and almost screamed, in front of her stood Allie's father and he didn't look happy. Syd's heart began to race. What did he want with her? Was he trying to get Allie back. If that was the case than he would surely loose.   
"We need to talk," Mr. Henderson said. He came over to Syd.   
"Get out or I"m calling the police," Syd siad, her voice trembling. She picked up the phone.   
Mr. Henderson jerked her hand back from the phone. "If you do then it will be bye bye for all of you. All I want is my daugher back, is that too much to ask?"   
"Allie doesn't want to come back with you," Syd said harshly. "She doesn't feel safe. She's staying where she is and that's with us. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to get to the school, Allie has the lead part in the play."   
"I know all about Allie and the play," Mr. Henderson said. "And after it she'll be coming home with me."   
Syd looked at him and almost screamed. She didn't know what was happening but she knew it wasn't good.   
  
At the house:   
  
Joanie paced around the kitchen waiting for Syd. Syd had said she'd come to pick Joanie and Hannah up after making a pit stop at the clinic. Joanie sighed and went into the living room where Hannah was playing with her barbies.   
"Is Aunt Syd here yet?" Hannah asked looking up.   
"Not yet," Joanie told her daughter. "Why don't we go by the clinic and get her?"  
"Ok," Hannah said. She stood up.   
Joanie grabbed hr coat and the two went to the car. They drove to the clinic and went inside.   
  
in the office:   
  
Syd opened her eyes and slowly got up off the floor. Blood dripped from her nose and mouth and she sighed. She went into the storage room and found some gaws. "Apply pressure," she wishepred to herself. Then she heard footsteps and froze, was Mr. Henderson still in the building?   
"Syd?" came Joanie's voice.   
Syd went weak with relief. She tried to answer back but didn't have the engery.   
Then Joanie appeared in the doorway. "Oh my god. Slyd what happened?' Joanie came over to her sister. "Who did this to you?"   
"Allie's father," Syd said, her voice shaking. "He's after Allie but he used me to get to her."   
"We need to get you to the hospital," Joanie said.   
"No," Syd said. "I don't want to worry Allie. I have to be at the school at six thirty to help Allie get ready. I promised her Joanie."   
"I'll go," Joanie offered. "You need to get cleaned up. I'll call Tina and tell her to meet us at the hospital."   
Syd sighed. She knew that Joanie was just trying to protect her but she wasn't a child she could take care of herself. "I'm fine Joanie."   
"Syd you're bleeding," Joanie said. "I'm not a doctor but by the looks of it you're not fine"   
"Just don't tell Allie what happened," Syd said. "I don't want to frighten her, it'll effect her performance."   
"I promise I won't say anything until after the show," Joanie said. "Now let's go."   
  
  
At the high school: Chorus room:   
  
Allie was in the back room getting ready and putting on her makeup. It was six thirty and Syd should have been there by now.   
"She'll be here," Ashley said to Allie as the two girls stood in front of the mirror putting on makeup.   
"I know," Allie said. "I just have this bad feeling that something happened, something bad."   
"You worry too much," Jessica put in. "Relax, she'll be here."   
Then the chorus doors opened.   
"See," Ashley said. She went out into the room. Allie followed her.   
"Joanie," Allie said. "What are you doing here? Where's Syd?"  
"Syd had an emergency," Joanie said. It was hard not to tell Allie the truth, that Syd was in the ER getting X-rays done on her nose. "She'll be here shortly."   
"She better be," Allie muttered. "Can you help us get ready? Where's Hannah?"   
"With Tina," Joanie replied as she followed Allie and Ashley to the back room. "When is Rachael coming?"   
"I think she said they were coming to tomorrow night's show," Allie said as she sat on the counter. "I'm so nervous."   
"Don't be, you'll do great," Joanie said as she applied blush to Allie's cheeks. "Just relax."   
"That's what I've been telling her," Ashley said. "Relax."   
  
At County Hospital: ER:   
  
Syd sat in an exam room waiting for a nurse to take an X-ray of her nose. It was still bleeding and her eyes kep watering. Finally the curtain opened and Abby lockheart, from Chicago appeared before her.   
"Abby," Syd said. "What are you doing here?"   
"I was here for a conference with Dr. Greene. Rachael is coming tomorrow to see Allie in the play. When a nurse came up and said a doctor was needed in the ER and they mentioned your name I volunteered to do it. Who did this to you?" Abby asked.   
"Allie's father," Syd answered as Abby examined her nose. She winced. "OW."   
"Sorry," Abby said. "I'm going to need to get an X-ray."   
"So is Mark here?" Syd asked as Abby handed her a gown.   
"Yes," Abby said. "He's upstairs in a conference but Rachael is coming tomorrow, by herself. Mark is going to meet ber at the aiport and then we are all coming to the show. Now lie down."   
Syd laid down and sighed. "I'm supposed to be there right now helping Allie get ready."   
Then the curtain opend and Mark appeared, looking shocked. "Oh my god Syd what happened? When Abby said she had a friend down here she didn't say it was you."   
"Yeah well I didn't know you guys were here till just now," Syd said. "And Rachael is coming tomorrow?"   
"Yes, I didn't want her to miss any school and she is old enough to fly on her own," Mark said. he examined Syd's nose. "How did ths happen?"   
"Allie's father got angry and decided to take it out on me."   
"Do the police know?" Mark asked as he finished examining Syd.   
"No," Syd said.   
"You need to tell them," Abby said. "He needs to be arrested."   
"He was but he got out," Syd said. She started crying. "I don't want Allie to worry, she has the play and everything. She's jsut now getting over the fact that he's not going to hurt her anymore."   
"Everything will be fine," Mark said. He turned to Abby. "Get someone to find a rape kit."   
"I don't need a rape kit," Syd snpped. "He just hit me."   
"We have to be sure," Mark said gently.   
Syd sighed. Would she make it to the play on time?   
  
At the high school:   
  
It was an hour into the show and Allie still saw no sign of Syd. She sighed and changed into the dress that she'd wear in the scene when Landon took Jamie out to dinner. It was intermission and Allie only had about ten minutes to change before the lights would go out and the play would begin again.   
"You're doing great!" Joanie said appearing in the doorway.   
"But Syd isn't here," Allie said. "She promised me Joanie, she said she'd be here and help out and the play is almost over."   
"She'll be here," Joanie said but she knew that was highly unlikely. Syd was probably just now being examined in the ER.   
Allie sighed and walked back out to the hallway to get ready to go on. Finally the music started and Allie walked onstage with Kyle.   
"I can't believe you asked my father's permisson," Allie said getting into character. She sat down at the table.   
'It wasn't too hard," Kyle as Landon said. "Pick anything you want."   
  
  
At the ER:   
  
"OK you can lay back now," Mark said. "Do you have someone we can call?"   
"My whole family is at the play at the high school," Syd said wiping tears from her eyes with a tissue.   
"You shouldn't be alone," Abby said. "I'll go home with you."   
"The conference ended an hour ago so I'll go with you too," Mark said.   
"When did you get here?" Syd asked as she got up off the bed.   
"A few hours ago but we came straight here," Abby said. "Elizabeth didn't want to go on account of Ella so I volunteered plus I needed a break from Weaver."   
"Don't we all," Mark muttered.   
Syd put on her coat and followed Mark and Abby outside.   
"Who brought you?" Mark asked.   
"Joanie," Syd answered. "But I told her to go on to the play I didn't want Allie to be disappointed."   
"We'll take a cab then," Mark said. He called a cab and helped Syd and Abby in. Soon they were at the house where Syd unlocked the door and let herself and her Chicago friends in.   
"Why don't you go rest," Mark said.   
"No, I'm OK," Syd said with a shy smile. "Thank you for being there. I didn't even know you were here."  
"We were going to surprise you when Rachael got here," Mark said as he sat down on the couch in the living room.   
Syd and Abby sat down beside him.   
"Allie is going to be so mad at me," Syd said.   
"She won't be when she finds out what happened," Abby said. "You need to tell her Syd."   
"I don't want to worry her," Syd said wiping tears from her eyes.   
"She needs to know," Mark said. "The swelling will go down soon."   
Syd sighed. Would Mr. Henderson try to hurt Allie too? "What about Allie? What if he tries to get to her?"   
"Nothing is going to happen to her," Abby said. She put an arm around Syd. "You've been through a lot, why don't you go rest."   
"I don't think I can stand to sleep in the guesthouse alone," Syd said.   
"Then crash in Joanie's room," Abby said.   
"I just might do that," Syd said. She stood up. "I'm sorry I'm not being very good company."   
"Its OK," Abby said. "Go rest."   
"Just make yourselves at home," Syd said and disappeared upstairs.   
  
At the high school:   
  
The play had just ended and Allie was going back to the chorus room to change and get her stuff. She hadn't seen Syd all night and was wondering if she'd shown up at all. The Joanie came into the chorus room.   
"That was GREAT!!" Joanie said giving Allie a hug. "You have some fans outside in the lobby waiting to see you."   
"Who?" Allie asked as they walked down the hall toward the lobby.   
"Robbie and Tina and Pete and Hannah," Joanie replied.   
"I think Rachael and Mark are coming tomorrow," Allie said. She spotted Tina. "Hey!"   
"That was great kiddo," Tina said giving Allie a hug.   
"You rocked!" Robbie said. "Ms. Jamie Sullivan."   
"That was good," Pete siad.   
'Thanks you guys," Allie said smiling. "Syd never showed?"   
"Sorry kiddo," Tina said. "Maybe she had an emergency at the clinic or hopsital or something?"   
"Let's go home," Allie said. She headed for the door and sighed. Syd was going to have a lot of explaining to do.   
  
At the house: Dream Sequence:   
  
"Well you certainlly one heck of a night," Lynda said appearing beside Syd. "You have a very disappointed child."   
Syd sighed. "I know I let her down and I feel horrible."   
"Honey there was nothing you could have done," Lynda said. "Allie will understand once you tell her what happened."   
"I don't want to scare her," Syd said.   
"You'v e got to tell her," Lynda said and then she was gone.   
  
Downstairs:   
  
Allie walked into the house and found two familiar faces in the living room.   
"Mark? Abby?" Allie asked, a shocked expression on her face. "What are you doing here? Where's Syd?"   
"Resting," Abby replied. "She had a pretty traumtic night."   
'What happened?" Allie asked. "She never showed up for the play. Is Rachael here?"   
"Rachael is coming tomorrow," Mark replied. "Syd was beaten."   
"WHAT???" Allie screamed. "I-is she OK?"   
"I'm fine Allie," Syd said appearing in the room.   
Allie turned around and gasped. "Oh my gosh what happened?"   
"I'm sorry about the play Allie," Syd said.   
"Just tell me what happened," Allie pleaded. "Please Syd."   
"Your father got angry," Syd said. "And he took it out on me. He's looking for you Allie, he wants you back."   
"NO," Allie screamed. She buried her face in her hands. "I'm not going back with him, never."   
"I know sweetie," Syd said. "The police have been contacted."   
"So he's not going to hurt us anymore?" Abby asked, tears streaming down her face. "He was in Chicago with us."   
"I know but its going to be OK now," Syd said gently. "I promise I'll go see the play tomorrow, when Rachael gets here."   
Allie wiped her eyes. "It went well tonight."  
"She did GREAT!!" Joanie said smiling. "I'd better go put Hannah down."   
"Night Allie," Hannah said. She gave Allie a hug.   
"Night Han," Allie said.   
Joanie took Hannah upstairs to bed.   
Allie turned to Mark and Abby. "Did you come without Rachael?"   
"I didn't want Rachael to miss school and I had a conference today," Mark said. "Abby volunteered to come."   
"To get away from Weaver," Abby said. "She's been on my case for weeks about one thing or the other."   
Allie laughed. She turned back to Syd. "Are you going to be OK?"   
"I'll be fine," Syd said. "I'll bunk with Joanie."  
"Or you can bunk with me," Allie offered.  
"And we can take the guesthouse," Abby said."Or I can."   
"Hey," Mark said slightly taken aback.   
"You get the couch," Abby said playfully.   
"Well I say we all go get some sleep," Syd suggested.   
Soon everyone was tucked in at the Hansen household.   
  
The next afternoon:   
  
Allie stood in the drivway excitedly waiting for Rachael to arrive. Mark had gone to get her from the aiport an hour ago and they still weren't back yet. The second performance was that night and Allie was excited that Rachael was here to see it.   
"Hey Al come inside," Syd said approaching her from behind. "Its freezing out here and Rachael wouldn't want you to get sick on account of her."  
"I'm just to excited," Allie said. "Where's Abby?"   
"In the living room talking to Joanie," Syd said. "A police officer just called, they arrested your father early this morning. They found him lurking outside our house."   
"Oh my gosh," Allie said in a frightened tone.   
"Don't worry he's in jail now," Syd said squeezing her shoulder. "What time do you have to be at the play?"   
"Five forty five," Allie answered. Then she heard a car pull up and ran outside. She ran to the car and practically jumped on Rachael when she got out of the car. "You're finally here."   
"I'm here," Rachael said laughing. She followed Allie inside while Mark got her bags. "I can't wait to see the play."   
"Hi Rach," Syd said giving Rachael a hug.   
"My dad told me what happened to you," Rachael said. "I'm sorry."   
"Thanks," Syd said. "Come on in."   
Mark came in with Rachael's bag. "Here Rach."   
"Thanks," Rachael said taking the bag from him.   
"You can stash that in my room," Allie said. "Abby is here too."   
"Yeah I know," Rachael said as she followed Allie up to her room. She threw her bag on Allie's bed and looeked around. "Nice room."   
"Thanks," Allie said. "So what do you want to do?"   
Rachael shrugged. "Well I haven't seen you in about a month. How are things at school?"   
"Good," Allie said sitting down on her bed. "The play went well last night."   
"I can't wait to see it," Rachael said. "Elizabeth couldn't come on account of Ella."   
"How is Ella doing?" Allie asked.   
"She's doing great," Allie said. "Better than she has in weeks."   
"That's good," Allie said. She smiled. She was happy to have her friend with her.   
  
That night:   
  
It was an hour into the play and the fifteen minute intermission was almost up. Allie quickly changed and headed back out into the hallway. Rachael was sitting in the audience with Syd, Abby and Mark.   
"Ready?" Kyle asked.   
Allie nodded and walked out on stage. This was Allie's favorite scene of all, the dinner scene.   
"I can't believe you asked permisson from my father," Allie said getting into character.   
"It was no problem," Kyle as Landon said. He pulled out a chair for her.   
Allie sat down and smiled. "This is a nice place, are you sure about this Landon?"   
"Don't worry about it," Landon said. "Pick anything you want."   
Allie smiled.   
  
Rachael sat in the audience and wiped tears from her eyes. It was the scene where Jamie was in the hospital talking to her father. Rachael looeked at Allie, who had been playing the part so well. After about another hour the play was over and Rachael went out into the lobby to look for Allie. She finally found her and ran up to her.   
"That was AWESOME!!" Rachael said giving Allie a big hug.   
"Thanks," Allie said.   
"You're better than Mandy Moore," Rachael said.   
'No, I'm not," Allie said.   
Then Syd came up to the girls. She gave Allie a hug. "That was soo good Al. You were AWESOME!!"   
"Thanks guys," Allie said. "Let me just get my stuff and we'll get out of here, I'm so tired."   
"I bet," Syd said. I'll help you get your stuff together. Syd followed Allie back to the chorus room so that she could gather her stuff. Soon they were ready to go.   
  
At the house:   
  
Everyone sat around the kitchen table talking about the play and about what an awesome job Allie had done.   
"I could never get up in front of a crowd and perform," Rachael said as she munched on a cookie Joanie had made.   
"Its easy," Allie said. "But I was nervous yesterday."   
"I bet," Rachael said.   
Allie looked at Syd. Her nose and eye still looked bad and Allie still couldn't believe that her father had done that to her. She smiled, glad to be with the people she cared about most.   
"Good job tonight Allie," Syd said. "And don't worry, you're father is never going to hurt us again."   
  
THE END 


End file.
